unchartedwatersfandomcom-20200214-history
Defender of the age
|details = For a person like you who was able to find the ruins of Angkor, I have a request I'd like you to perform. According to your report, a king who helped construct Angkor also made a strategic move to bring the end of the Angkor dynasty. I'd like you to investigate more about this. Please go ask the Scholar |step1 = /Jayavarman VII/Calicut/Scholar/ I think I mentioned him before, but that king would have been Jayavarman, or Jayavarman VII to be exact. Before becoming king, he was a wise and courageous general who used masterful battle tactics to rescue his homeland from danger. Because of his great contributions, he was then chosen to be king. |step2 = /Based on merit/Calicut/Scholar/ In the Angkor dynasty, succession to the throne was not based on a hereditary system. The kingship was given to a man of ability. But to be recognised as a great king, they needed to exert a fitting amount of power. After being appointed, they had to erect large and magnificent buildings so as not to be outdone by their predecessors. |step3 = /An excellent king/Calicut/Scholar/ In addition to skillfully interacting with foreign powers, Jayavarman VII also excelled at internal affairs. From making town roads to building post stations and hospitals, he showed tremendous ability. It's said this led to the peak of the Angkor dynasty. In one of my books, I think there's a record from when an envoy from east Asia visited Angkor. |step4 = 1/The customs of Chenla/Calicut/read Appraisal/ "A gold tower was erected in the centre of the kingdom, with 20 or more stone towers arranged around it. In addition, I saw over 100 chambers made of stone. Wealthy and noble Chenla. It was magnificently beautiful." |step5 = /Rich Chenla/Calicut/Scholar/ Zhenla was the word used by east Asians for the Angkor dynasty and, in turn, the Kingdom of Chenla. "Wealthy and noble Zhenla"... This must be referring to how rich and dignified the Kingdom of Chenla was. Although the envoy and his delegation didn't visit there until after the death of Jayavarman VII. Angkor would have already been in decline at that time... |step6 = /Abolish Buddhism/Calicut/Marakkar/ For a Scholar, that's pretty old information. Well, recently, a large number of destroyed Buddha statues were discovered in those ruins. It appears that a king who succeeded Jayavarman VII hated Buddhism and abolished it. Though, this also shows how the commands of the king functioned so effectively. You should ask a Town Official in Gia Dinh about the Varman. |step7 = /"""Guardian"""/Gia Dinh/City Official/ "Varman" means "protector". For many generations, it was a suffix attached to kings' names in the Angkor dynasty. But when that dynasty died out, it was not longer used. Maybe the king can't be a "protector" when the country is impoverished, right? But, after Jayavarman VII, it was used for the next five kings. |stepfinal = Jayavarman VII and Buddhism/Siem Reap Outskirts/near Table Boulder/ Jayavarman VII constructed many Buddhist temples to show his power as king. However, one of his successors apparently destroyed his statues of Buddha due to a hatred of that religion. This also raises the possibility that statues of Jayavarman VII were ruined as well. You should go to the ruins and investigate. |discoXP = 330 |cardXP = 165 |reportXP = 290 |reportfame = 100 |item1 = Quest Mediation Permit |notes = |preQ1 = quest/An eternal smile/Recognition/5/Theology/7/Mon-Khmer lang./1/Angkor |subQ1 = |chainQ1 = |landarea = Siem Reap Outskirts |seaarea = The Gulf of Thailand }}